


it's not your fault

by tvllahassee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Guilt, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvllahassee/pseuds/tvllahassee
Summary: "Peter?”“Yeah?”“It’s not your fault.” She stated, simply.“What-”“What happened to Tony. It’s not your fault.”orPeter and Michelle go on a date, and Peter asks her a question.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	it's not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this very quickly so please let me know if there are any errors. I hope you enjoy. Please comment:)

It’s mid-December, and there are christmas lights on every corner. Peter thought it’d be a good idea to walk around the city, hand-in-hand with Michelle while enjoying all the beautiful colors. Of course, Peter knew she’d talk about how much electricity the lights are wasting, but he didn’t mind. He found everything she talked about interesting. 

“Hey, nerd.”

“Hey.” Peter replied, kissing her on the cheek. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” Michelle smiled, linking her hand with his.

“Well, I was thinking we’d grab some hot chocolate, walk around, look at the lights, and talk about how extra they are.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

After an hour of walking and talking, they sat down on an empty bench. Michelle snuggled closely into Peter, trying to escape the cold.

“This is nice.” said Peter, smiling contently.

“Yeah, it is.” Michelle responded.

A minute went by as the teens watched kids try, and fail, to build a snowman.

“MJ?” He asked, startling her from her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe that people who’ve died watch over us? Like, not in a creepy way. But in a sentimental, caring way?”

Michelle sat up and looked at him. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I hope so. I mean, there are many different beliefs that include being able to contact the dead, in a way. So, I’m sure they’re watching over us somehow. Why?”

“I don’t know. I was just thinking about-”

“Tony?” She interrupted.

“Yeah.” He answered. “Tony.”

Gripping his hand tighter, Michelle urged him to continue. 

"It's just, with Ben, it was different. I had longer time with him. But, with Tony, our time was short. Including his time with Morgan. And I just can't help but feel guilty." Peter paused, listening to the kids laugh in the distance. "I just hope that he's watching over us...for Morgan's sake."

Michelle looked at him, sweetly and said, “Wherever he is, I’m sure he’s looking down on you and Morgan, smiling.”

“You think so?” He wondered.

“Yeah, I do. And Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not your fault.” She stated, simply.

“What-”

“What happened to Tony. It’s not your fault.”

Peter stared at her, almost wanting to argue. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her, and they sat contently, watching the snow fall.


End file.
